


Terrified

by sciencebutch



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: She-Hulk, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, pretty sure this is the first fic with this ship, useless lesbianism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebutch/pseuds/sciencebutch
Summary: This was their fourth night sharing a bed. In a row.





	Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> harold...

This was their fourth night sharing a bed. In a row. 

But Pepper couldn’t say no to her when she walked into her room, pajama shirt rumpled from tossing and turning during a nightmare, bunny slippers on her feet, rubbing her eyes in a way that shouldn’t be cute but  _was_  and asking:

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Pepper couldn’t say no. So Jennifer took up the whole bed and hogged all the blankets but it  _didn’t matter_ because she was warm and soft and didn’t seem to mind her cuddling up next to her. 

Pepper didn’t once consider whether or not the reason Jennifer sprawled out on the bed so was so that Pepper would have no choice but to almost lay on top of her. She didn’t dare open up the can of worms that were her feelings. She was fine being single, thank you very much. 

And yet… Jennifer Walters was so smart and strong and  _wonderful._  Her hair would frizz in the humid weather and she would complain; whine petulantly about the woes of having curly hair, and she would tell those  _horrid_  jokes of hers that were so terrible they were hysterical, and she would always calm her down when she got too stressed about running a company, and she would always wear the tackiest outfits, and Pepper, without realizing it, had already fallen in love. 

Which was rather hard to hide when they were sharing a bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Jennifer asked to the darkness, sensing her restlessness.

“Nothing, just stress,” Pepper responded just a  _tad_ too quickly.

“Oh come on, I know when you’re lying to me, Pep.” Pepper turned to face her, and she gasped when she realized her proximity to her. It was close. Very close.

Not bad, though.

A soft smile graced Jennifer Walter’s features, and her eyes crinkled gently. “You can tell me what’s wrong; I won’t judge you,” she reassured.

Pepper decided she might as well get it over with. Just admit it now so she didn’t have to suffer anymore. 

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified,” she rambled in one long breath.

Jennifer Walters’ smile grew and matured into a grin. She giggled, and Pepper could discern a green blush rising to her cheeks, even in the dark. “Same,” she stated, “but uh, with you.” 

It was perhaps the best love confession Pepper had ever heard, even though it was technically hers.

“Then we’ll just have to be scared out of our minds together then, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!


End file.
